Inconsistencies and bloopers
There are inconsistencies and bloopers throughout King of the Hill. I'd like this page to be mention of those. If one can identify the season and episode that's even better Bloopers In the episode Après Hank, le Deluge, Bill is shown in his U.S. Army uniform. As such, his pants are green, as is the rest of his Class "A" Uniform. Later, he is shown giving a spork to Peggy in the Tom Landry Middle School gym. At that time, he is shown wearing his original blue pants. (Episodes referenced: Season 7, Episode 15) In the twelfth episode of the show, Plastic White Female, Bobby runs into the living room and sits on the couch, picking up a can of soda from the coffee table as his parents come in. When the point-of-view changes (with Bobby now in the foreground, facing away) the can is an Alamo beer can. The view switches back again and the the can has a soda label once more. (Season 1. Ep. 12) Inconsistencies In one episode, Bill tries to dig a hole in his yard to bury a new septic tank. Hank tells Bill he knows exactly where his septic tank is located in his yard. In another episode later on, a 6' python slides down Hank's toliet, suposedly into the Arlen sewer. If Hank is on septic instead of Sewer, the snake would be trapped in his tank. There's no connection to city sewer for septic owners. (Episodes referenced: Season 4, Episode 8 & Season 11, Episode 2) In one episode Hank was diagnosed with Diminshed glutes. He's never wearing the glutecheeks agiain an any future episode. (Episodes referenced: Season 5, episode 19) Dale was diagnosed with reactions to poison in one episode. In that episode he shows he can exterminate without poison. Yet in future episodes he's back to using poisons as if his condition doesn't exsit. (Episodes referenced: Season 5, Episode 14) In a very early episode, Cotton is diagnosed with being out of touch from reality. He either has to stay in a nursing home or have a carer give give 24hr care to him. They of course trick his girlfriend into taking him back. Yet in future episodes, Hank always supports his dad, saying "that's just how he is". Yet clearly Hank already knew Cotton's mind was gone. Continuing to support his dad and tell others Cotton hasn't lost his mind is inconsistent with Hank already knowing Cotton has no permanent coherency. (Episodes referenced: Season 2, Episode 18) In one episode, Bobby is taking Home Economics and has learned to make all sorts of foods. He even cooks Thanksgiving dinner for the family (that Peggy ruins out of jealousy). Hank is even supportive of this, encouraging Bobby and complimenting him on how tasty his food is. In a much later episode, Peggy is 'teaching' bobby to check a cake in the oven, putting a plastic fork in it and telling him "If it comes up dry, the cake is done." Hank sees this and demands Bobby give over the oven mitts, apparently angry and non-supportive of Bobby 'learning' to cook. (Episodes referenced: Season 7, Episode 4 & Season 11, Episode 3) In a very early episode in season 1, peggy has to teach sex education. At the end of the episode, Bobby is the only one left in the class in which she teaches. Hank wasn't supportive of it initially but at the end, he wants Bobby to learn from the school because he can't tell the boy, himself. However in many episodes after, Hank acts surprised, shocked, and wants to censor Bobby from things he would already have learned inte sex education class. (Episodes Referenced: Season 1, Episode 2) Cotton Hill apparently has war trophies from the Nazi during his WWII fighting era. However in one episode it's established that he fought the Japanese during WWII, when Hank meets his half-brother and it's revealed his time in the hospital when his feet were sewed onto his knees. This is inconsistent with several episodes in which Cotton claims to have Nazi war trophies, including the VFW war trophy sale when he has a canoe with a swastika on it, and Cotton claims "This isn't any canoe. This was HITLER'S CANOE!". If he fought against the Japanese during WWII, he wouldn't have been fighting the germans during the same time. The two campaigns were separate. (Episodes Referenced: Season 5, Episode 6 & Season 6, Episode 11) Se13 Ep1, Peggy switches bobby to a very low sugar diet of health foods. Towards the end of the episode, Joseph gives Bobby a candy bar, feeling sorry for him. Bobby states that his teeth tingle and it's too sweet, and when he drinks the rice grass drink Peggy made, he says 'not bad!'. This implies Bobby is off junk food. Though in Se13, Ep5, he's eating ice cream in front of the T.V, disregarding the continuety of Bobby laying off junkfood and sugar. (Episodes Referenced: Season 13, Episode 1 & Season 13, Episode 5) An episode early in seasion 5 is about 'going green'. More so about the inconsistency, Bobby plants a pecan tree sapling in the front lawn, with Hank's approval. They even display him putting up stilts and string to help support it. The sapling isn't in any future episode. (Episodes Referenced: Season 5, Episode 17) Once, Hank gets a haircut from Bill on base. He isn't happy with the army's $900 price tag for the haircut and after complaining, the army 'cuts its 'fraud,waste, and abuse' by eliminating the barbers. Hank tells Bill he can still cut hair, but BIll says he cannot cut hair off base - end of story (the end of the episode, Bill's back to cutting hair on base). In a later episode, both Bill and Luanne combine money to rent a chair in a trendy hair cut salon. This negates Bill's standards of only cutting hair on base. (Episodes Referenced: Season 4, Episode 19 & Season 8, Episode 11) Se13 Ep14, Khan is upst about the neighboring street's forth of july decor. He says, "they beat us 7years in a row!". This isn't something Khan would even know. He hasn't lived there for 7 years. Well techincally this is season 13, so 'sure, he's been there for 13 years', but in the universe of King of the Hill, he hasn't been there even two years. Se12 Ep15. It's stated "cotton died a year ago". Well I suppose this is another 'passing of time' debate that for seasions of a series, is overlooked. Still, this would make Bobby one more year older and he's still in middle school, still 13. Early in season 13 the princpal of Bobby's middle school gets fired due to not enough students passing the state exam. However on the 4th of july eposide, he's teaching summer school back at the middle school, and in Se13 Ep19 he's back as principal - no explination. Se13 Ep18 Hank and Peggy buy outdoor furniture (and a tap for beer) for the summer. While it's explained where the tap goes, their funiture magically vanishes every episode thereafter. Se13 marked the summer after bobby's 8th grade year at Tom Landry middle. Though later in the season, episode 22, he's back in middle school, so this episode takes a step back in time, before the 4th of July episode. Se6 Ep7 Torch Song Hillogy said Bobby had never won a trophy before but at the end of Se2 Ep1 How to Fire a Rifle Without Really Trying Bobby won a 2nd place trophy at the shooting contest. Category:Other